PRINCESA
by Wihlemine
Summary: Una joven ha llegado a Asgard, alguien misteriosa y hermosa que atrapará los corazones de los asgardianos. Pero los secretos de Odin y el destino se interpondrán en un amor tan grande que ni la guerra ni los lazos de sangre podrán detener. OC/Loki. Interpretación libre de la película, historia que incluye amores prohibidos , batallas y secretos familiares...No Happy ending...


**Antes que nada, advertir que esta historia es una interpretación libre a partir de la pelicula "Thor" y un poco de "The avengers". La historia es mas o menos original, salvo algunos detalles...espero les guste.**

**PRINCESA**

**I**

La había amado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Etérea, despampanante…sus castaños cabellos sueltos y ligeramente ondulados caían en una cascada brillante su espalda recta. Sus ojos aguamarina, su piel ligeramente tostada. Pequeña y silenciosa, su presencia pareció detener el tiempo y hacer desaparecer el aire en todo el palacio. ¿Quién era? ¿De donde venía?

Sus pasos no se apresuraron ni siquiera cuando la mirada de todos se posaron en ella, incluida la del padre de todo. El gran Odín se levantó de su trono dorado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sabiendo ya de que se trataba…

-No puede ser…-dijo Odín-

-Pero lo es, mi señor Odín-respondió la joven

Odín miró a su esposa y a sus hijos, a quienes llamó al salón principal, detrás de la familia real, ella…ella con preguntas a su alrededor. Ella, uno de los tantos secretos del rey de Asgard

La alta reina de Asgard se sentó en una adornada banqueta tapizada de seda y brocato, sus hijos detrás de ella. El rey tomó aire….

-Ella es…bueno, es la hija de Lithien, la reina de los elfos de la luz de Alfheim-dijo Odín-Además…

El rey parecía contrariado, señal clara que no le había contado a nadie –ni siquiera a su esposa-de lo acontecido hace 20 años en las tierras de los elfos brillantes. Ella sonrió, interrumpiéndolo.

-Soy Idrien, princesa de los elfos, hija de Lithien…heredera al trono de Alfheim. Recuerda lo que le prometió a mi madre?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…-dijo Odin-Ella se quedará aquí en el palacio un tiempo, he prometido a su madre su visita al reino de Asgard para obtener conocimiento de las artes de la guerra antes de regresar a su reino…

La princesa sonrió, haciendo una reverencia a la reina y a sus hijos…

-Su majestad, es un honor…-dijo la joven tomando la mano de la reina y besándola…lo que Friggia respondió con una sonrisa fraternal…

-Ellos son mis hijos-dijo la reina-Thor y Loki…

-He oído de ustedes-dijo la princesa mirándolos a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta-Pero ustedes no de mi, ¿verdad? No dejen nunca que un elfo los mire a los ojos…podría adivinar lo que piensan.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella les regaló una sonrisa que ellos respondieron pero que fueron detenidos por Odin.

-Ahora déjennos…su madre y yo debemos hablar de nuestra invitada…

II

-Habías escuchado hablar de ella?-preguntó Thor a su hermano mientras se dirigían a la arena de entrenamiento con sus implementos

-Había escuchado de la hija de la reina Lithien…-respondió el moreno-En especial por que la reina no tiene esposo…dicen que su padre no es un elfo…dicen que es un extranjero

-Y sabías que era tan hermosa?

-Todas las elfas lo son, nunca has ido a Alfheim, verdad?-rió Loki mientras preparaba su espada-Es un reino hermoso…tu, mi hermano, te volverías loco…

-Y tu cuando fuiste?

-Pues…fui a aprender magia elfica, hace unos años mientras tu jugabas a la guerra con los 3 guerreros y Sif, créeme que los elfos protegen a su princesa como si fuese un cofre de tesoros…

-No te parece raro que viniera sola, sin escolta? Alguien tan hermosa como ella? Una princesa?-

-Thor, es un elfo…probablemente puede golpearte con un simple pestañeo-aclaró Loki-Lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí, no hay nada por aprender aquí en Asgard que no pueda hacerlo en su reino…los elfos nos consideran de hecho un poco salvajes.

-Pues no lo sé…que tal si la invitamos a entrenar y asi le preguntamos?-respondió Thor-Que dices? Se supone que viene a aprender el arte de la guerra…

-Ves? Esa es la razón por la cual nos consideran salvajes…

Luego de dos horas entrenando, los príncipes regresaron al Palacio, vieron a la princesa conversando con la reina. Friggia parecía haber estado llorando, pero la joven tenía su mano sostenida con la suya. Thor y Loki caminaron hacia ella….

-Pasa algo, madre?-dijo Thor-Has estado llorando?

-No es nada, queridos…nada que una noche de sueño y descanso no pueda solucionar-dijo la mujer-Thor, acompáñame a mis aposentos…Loki, lleva a la princesa a las habitaciones para los dignatarios…

Thor se dirigió con su madre, mientras Loki caminaba con la princesa por el Palacio. Viéndola de cerca, no solo era hermosa, sino que también parecía tener una especie de luz que la hacia resplandecer en el atardecer de Asgard. Cruzaron en silencio uno de los patios hacia las habitaciones reales…

-Asi que…eres el mago, no?-dijo la joven de pronto-Sabia que te había visto antes….estuviste en Alfheim hace un par de años atrás…pero eras mas joven entonces, tu cabello era diferente…

-Fue hace mucho, era diferente entonces…todo lo era-respondió Loki deteniéndose frente a una puerta y empujándola.

La habitación era espaciosa…tenía una cama amplia con colchas de estampado floreado en verde limón y amarillo…cortinas blancas bordadas con estrellas y soles, una mesa y dos sillas de madera oscura. Encima de la mesa, un gran florero de cristal con rosas rojas y blancas.

Cerca de la mesa, un sillón largo en donde reposaba una caja envuelta en forma de regalo…

-Debe ser de tu padre…-dijo ella mirando la caja furtivamente-Gracias…es un lugar muy lindo…y las flores, son un gran detalle… Loki se acercó hacia ella lentamente, tomando su mano para besarla mientras ella sonreía…

-Veré que traigan sus cosas, mi lady-dijo él-La cena es a las 7, le parece que venga por usted?

-Será un honor, su majestad-dijo ella

III

-Es una propuesta, debe serlo….-le dijo Sif-el rumor ya se ha corrido por el Palacio…

-Una propuesta de que?-preguntó Thor

-Por tu padre, Tonto!-dijo la mujer queriendo golpearlo-Ella es una princesa de uno de los reinos de Asgard…es joven y está soltera…viene a casarse, es una propuesta de matrimonio!

Thor no pudo evitar sonreir ante la inteligencia práctica de su amiga Sif. La chica venía a casarse, y probablemente con él o su hermano.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Sif-dijo Thor-No envían a una chica a casarse, y nuestro padre nos hubiese contado antes si prometió a alguno de nosotros en matrimonio…

-No alguno de ustedes… tu eres el heredero, ¿Quién necesita mas urgentemente una esposa de la realeza para procrear príncipes que el futuro rey de Asgard, ah?

-A veces me asusta tu inteligencia…-dijo el rubio-Como sea, lo sabré esta tarde…si padre tiene algo que decirnos, debe ser en la cena de esta noche, nos dijo que debíamos estar y que era muy importante…

-Ves, ya tienes! Felicidades, amigo, te han comprado una princesa elfa…-exclamó la guerrera-Iré a decirles a los muchachos….!

Thor se quedó pensando en uno de los jardines interiores lo que Sif le había dicho. Era una chica linda, hermosa en realidad, y encandilaba solamente mirarla…era además una princesa y era lógico lo que su amiga suponía pero, ¿era verdad? ¿Sus padres le harían casarse a él o su hermano con una desconocida?

Fue entonces cuando la vio salir de su habitación, camino hacia los jardines interiores. No se percató que él estaba cerca hasta que lr habló…

-Mi lady Idrien…¿busca algo en los jardines del Palacio?

La joven lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole ampliamente. Bajó la mirada mirando las flores multicolores y la fuente de agua en el centro del jardín….

-No, mi señor…-dijo Idrien-Solo trataba de conocer un poco el palacio antes de la cena…ya sabes, distraerme….

-Yo puedo mostrarte el Palacio si asi lo desea…Lady Idrien sonrió, mientras Thor le ofrecía su brazo para pasear por los jardines. Si iba a casarse con ella, al menos debía conocerla ¿no?.

IV

Pues bien, la princesita había resultado ser alguien más agradable de lo que tenía pensado. Terminaron escalando los arboles del palacio y luego yendo al rio para ir a lanzar piedras…a Thor no le aprecia en realidad una princesa, ni una elfa…aunque en realidad no tenía mucha experiencia en ninguna de las dos cosas.

Aún asi, era agradable, sincera y no hablaba con palabras redundantes. Sonreía todo el tiempo. Y cuando no lo hacia, parecía tener la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, como cuando recuerdas algo gracioso.

Luego del río, fueron al campo de tiro, descubriendo que ella era una arquera avezada y muy buena en lucha con espadas dobles. Estuvieron entrenando un momento, en incluso le dejó ganar en una de los combates, aunque ella lo notó de inmediato.

Al final del recorrido por el Palacio, fueron encontrados sucios y empapados por el chambelán, quien creía que la princesa había escapado….

-Solo salimos a pasear, mi lord chambelán-dijo la joven-Nada de que preocuparse. Además, iba con el príncipe Thor, que me podía pasar?

El hombre le dio una señal de desaprobación a esa frase, pensando en todas las doncellas del Palacio que podían refutar esas palabras, pero no dijo nada.

-Los esperan a la cena, en media hora…mucho más presentables que ahora…-dijo el chambelán

-Demonios!-dijeron ambos príncipes al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión en el rostro, abriendo los ojos y arrugando las cejas, un gesto único pero repetitivo en ambos, tanto que les pareció extraño y sonrieron, sin decir nada mas, saliendo cada uno a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Estuvo lista justo a tiempo. Apenas se había sentado luego de tanto ajetreo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante…-dice ella levantándose para quedar frente a la puerta.

Loki ingresa, y al verla, se queda de pie sin saber muy bien que decirle. El suele estar preparado para alabar a cualquier persona tanto como para lanzar insultos. Pero esta vez, no sabía bien que decir….

-Mi lady…sé ve…

-No, nada de Mi Lady…su majestad…-dijo ella arreglando su cabello-Solo Idrien, le parece?

-Entonces será solamente Loki, y entonces yo te llamaré Idrien-dijo él-Mientras encuentre otro adjetivo a tanta belleza…

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Si otro hombre le hubiese dicho eso, solo le habría dado las gracias, pero era el príncipe Loki…y empezaba a sospechar que de los dos, él era su favorito…

V

Odin y Frigga los esperaban ansiosos. Sabian que las noticias que recibirían los hermanos de Asgard esa noche no serían del agrado de todos, y querían alivianar las cosas tanto como fuese posible.

Al ver llegar a la hermosa Idrien escoltada por Loki, los ojos del rey de Asgard fueron hacia su esposa. Era evidente que la joven irradiaba una luz y belleza incomparables a cualquier otra doncella de Asgard, y el Padre de Todos comenzaba a dudar de su decisión de esconder este secreto durante tanto tiempo…

Los altos reyes se sentaron uno a al lado de otro en la cabecera de la mesa, como era la costumbre en Asgard….los príncipes a la derecha de Odín, y su invitada a la izquierda.

Idrien estaba nerviosa; era la primera cena real en Asgard y quería dar una buena impresión. Después de todo, su madre la había enviado allí para que fuese su hogar. Los príncipes de Asgard le sonreían y ella les respondía. Les parecían tan apuestos ambos, de una forma tan diametralmente opuesta, que no sabía bien si poner su corazón en uno de ellos sea una buena idea. Pero su corazón ya había elegido…para bien o para mal…

La cena fue un momento memorable. Friggia le preguntó sobre su estadía y ella le contó sobre su salida con Thor, mientras Loki miraba a su hermano con algo de recelo…Odin casi no comió se veía preocupado…

Ella les habló de su país, y todos casi podían imaginar las verdes praderas de los elfos, los bosques de arboles gigantes, las lagunas de aguas cristalinas…

Todo hasta que Odin se levantó para hablar, luego del postre…solo el Chambelán estaba presente. Los criados y sirvientes fueron sacados…

-Llevo en mi corazón un secreto por tanto años-dijo el rey-Tantos…que no hay un día en que no piense que ya es tiempo de quitarlos…aunque ese secreto sea hermoso como la luz de la luna…

Friggia miró a Idrien con preocupación, tomando la mano de su esposo…

-La razón por que estas aqui, la sabes, niña?-dijo Odin a la joven…

-Claro que si, mi señor…-dijo Idrien-Mi madre me dijo que…debería venir aquí, por que éste sería ahora mi hogar…

-Idrien, princesa de Alfheim, este siempre ha sido tu hogar…-dijo Odin mientras ninguno de los tres jóvenes comprendía-Tu…eres mi hija…

Las ultimas palabras parecieron resonar con un eco profundo en el salón…los ojos de Idrien se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras los príncipes se miraron confundidos…

-Eso no puede ser…-dijo la joven, mientras su mirada iba directamente a la de Loki-No…ella me dijo que sería princesa de Asgard, tal vez la reina…creí que…

-Claro que si…eres mi hija, Idrien…eres princesa de Asgard por derecho de nacimiento, al igual que mis hijos…

Idrien se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, mientras el resto de los comensales también lo hacían…una luz extraña comenzó a salir de ella y la copa junto a la princesa se rompió…

-No…yo he venido a casarme con uno de los príncipes…asi dijeron las criadas del Palacio de mi madre, es lo que hacen las princesas…-dijo ella mientras las copas seguían siendo destrozadas por una fuerza invisible-Lo sé…mi madre dijo que aquí sería feliz, que sería mi hogar, no seré aquí también una princesa bastarda como lo era en mi país…!

Las copas y los cristales seguían haciéndose añicos, mientras a joven salía del salón…

-Lord Chambelán…-dijo Friggia-envía a los guardias del Palacio…que no salga de aquí, está enojada y confundida y puede cometer alguna locura…

Thor y Loki seguían sin comprender… ¿Cómo su padre les había escondido un secreto de esa forma?

-No espero que entiendan mis razones…-dijo Odin a sus hijos-Y que tampoco vean en ella una enemiga…ella es su hermana, quizás no en crianza pero si en derecho, y deberán tratarla como tal…demostrará con el tiempo que es digna tanto como ustedes…

-Por que no nos dijiste antes sobre ella?-consultó Thor-Los rumores ya se esparcieron por el Palacio, Padre…que ella venía a casarse con uno de nosotros…¿Qué le dirás al pueblo?

-Ese será mi asunto…-dijo Odín mientras Loki bajaba la vista y salía también del comedor…

-A donde vas, hijo?-le consultó su madre al verlo salir tan rápido

-A buscar a la princesa, madre…después de todo, es nuestra hermana, y debemos preocuparnos por ella…

VI

Loki vió durante un segundo ese brillo en los ojos de Idrien que le decía que había hecho algo terrible. Y lo supo…ese brillo era probablemente el mismo que tenía cuando la miraba a ella…

Por Ygdrasil!-pensó Loki-De todas las mujeres y las doncellas, tenía que enamorarse de ella?! Que haría ahora con sus sentimientos sabiendo que era su hermana, sabiendo que estaba prohibido siquiera pensar sobre ello….

Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa…como en que los guardias del Palacio habían buscado por mas de 4 horas por todo el lugar, sin dar con ella…como que el mismo Thor salió rumbo al rio y los bosques aledaños tratando de evitar que escapara…

-Idrien es una elfa…-pensó Loki-En Alfheim los niños elfos son criados en los bosques por los mentores…

Ël había estado en las tierras de Idrien, hace tiempo, estudiando….los elfos rara vez muestran sus emociones de la forma en que ella lo hizo en el comedor, porque su fuerza interior es descontrolable, una de las razones para darse cuenta que ella no es 100% elfa…y para notar el parecido entre ella y Thor…por la forma en que la rabia los enceguece…

Siguió caminando entre los parques del Palacio…estaba seguro que estaba por ahí….cuando Thor se enojada, solía esconderse dentro del gran tronco de un árbol en medio del parque. Al llegar, notó que el agujero estaba vacío…pero había una cinta de seda en una de las ramas.

Su mirada se elevó entonces, para notar que la princesa se encontraba en una de ramas más altas del árbol…dormía….

No pudo evitar sonreír…con un simple hechizo se elevó varios metros por encima del árbol, tomándola en sus brazos, hasta llegar al suelo. Era mas liviana que cualquier otro ser que conozca, y su respiración era casi imperceptible, salvo por el movimiento de sus pechos subiendo y bajando….

Loki retiró la vista, como si quemara…era su hermana, no era correcto mirarla de esa forma, mucho menos desearla de esa forma. Debería hacer algo con sus sentimientos hacia ella. Esconderlos en alguna parte de su mente y sepultarlos ahí para siempre…

Caminó con ella hacia el Palacio, avisando a los guardias mientras Thor regresaba de su búsqueda externa.

-Donde estaba?-preguntó Thor

-Donde crees tu?-dijo Loki, mientras Thor comprendía de inmediato.

Friggia llegó de inmediato, y pudo ver por la forma en que su hijo menor observaba a su hermana, que lo que había en los ojos de su hijo menos, era el castigo del destino por haber escondido tantos secretos.

Loki se marchó la mañana siguiente. Un viaje largo, de varios meses por las Tierras de los enanos a aprender nuevos hechizos. Luego a las montañas, por nuevos artilugios y armas. Su mente se tranquilizaría…sacaría de su corazón los sentimientos hacia su hermana y espera que ella hiciera lo mismo…sin embargo, el tiempo es cizañero cuando los destinos están trazados.

VII

Un año. Se cumplia un año desde que Loki se había marchado, y los heraldos del rey de Asgard anunciaban que su hijo regresaba a su hogar.

Cuando se marchó, le cuestionó a su esposa las razones, pero ella se limitó a responder: "Todos tenemos secretos, mi rey, no eres el único que debe esconder la verdad para proteger los corazones de quienes amas?"

Si había algo mas que agregar a ello, Friggia se encargó de evitar una respuesta. Esperaba que en ese año, los sentimientos de su hijo predilecto se hubiesen disipado, y en su lugar solo guarde afecto sincero hacia su hermana. Y que ella no desee corresponderle.

Pero la princesa había resultado ser algo mas que una niña. En un año, su cuerpo y su mente había despertado. Donde antes había una pequeña y frágil elfa, ahora había una guerrera experta que nada tenía que envidiarle a las valkirias. Habia crecido en porte, y en personalidad. Al ver su potencial, su hermano mayor se había encargado de entrenarla, convirtiendo a su hermanita en la arquera mas terrible de Asgard, y en una experta jinete. Sus vestidos vaporosos habían sido reemplazados por la ropa de jinete, que su madrastra se encargaba de adaptar para que siga siendo una princesa pese a las exigencias de su entrenamiento.

-Solo media hora mas…hermano-dijo ella mientras Thor la observaba su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso-Friggia me ha encargado la biblioteca por la tarde y no podré entrenar…

-Es casi medio dia…y tengo asuntos pendientes, nuestro padre me ha solicitado…

-Thor…solo media hora…-insistió ella, viendo que su hermano sonreía. Eso era un si.

En el año que la conocía, Thor había logrado crear una relación muy estrecha con su hermana pequeña, tenía sus habilidades de pelea y era moldeable como un niño, y obediente con su entrenamiento lo que le daba la oportunidad de entregarle su conocimiento sobre todo lo que sabía de la guerra.

Sabía que en un par de años sería una guerrera formidable y esperaba que su padre no tuviese aún planes para ella para poder entrenándola. Aunque por la forma en que los hombres la miraban, no tenía la certeza que siguiera soltera mucho tiempo. Sabia que desde reinos lejanos los príncipes le enviaban regalos y los reyes ofrecían grandes dotes solamente para que Odín considerara a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía tener ojos para nadie en el reino de Asgard ni en los siguientes. Era como si ya hubiese entregado su corazón a alguien más.

VIII

Idrien fue a sus habitaciones a asearse y comer algo, para luego partir a la biblioteca. Desde que Loki se había ido, nadie parecía haber puesto orden en ese lugar, al parecer era labor del hijo menor de Odín la tarea de dirigirlo, asi que Friggia se lo encomendó a ella. Fue un acierto, ya que de esa forma comenzó a conocer a los sirvientes del Palacio y la historia de Asgard.

Además, la mantenía ocupada. Aunque eso le signifique sentir la presencia de su hermano en cada libro que tomaba, en cada escritorio, su aroma dentro de cada cubículo, cada espacio de lectura, cada habitación…

Estaba en la biblioteca, escudriñando los espacios apilados de pergaminos, asi que no pudo escuchar en ella el sonido de las trompetas que anunciaban que el príncipe Loki había regresado de su exilio auto impuesto.

Loki traía miles de historias de sus viajes. Historias que se encargaría de soltar como el hilo de una madeja en el momento adecuado. Traía presentes para sus padres: una copa de vino hecha de un metal muy raro para su Padre, una diadema para su Madre, una espada para su hermano mayor…

-Donde está Idrien….quiero entregarle mi regalo en persona-dijo Loki con seriedad…

-Está en la biblioteca-dijo Thor antes que Friggia pudiese decir nada-Nuestra madre le ha encomendado tu tarea para que asi aprenda la historia de Asgard. Ve por ella, queremos escuchar tus historias…

IX

Loki sabia perfectamente el camino desde cualquier parte del Palacio hasta la biblioteca, probablemente podía llegar a ésta con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar, los criados se sorprendieron pero luego de inclinaron al reconocer debajo de él a su príncipe…le señalaron donde estaba su hermana, en el segundo nivel de la biblioteca, donde los antiguos eruditos se sentaban a leer los papiros.

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos hasta la escalera, y mientras subía, la imagen de su hermana comenzaba a difuminarse y en su lugar aparecía la mujer que ahora estaba ahí, leyendo un libro muy concentrada…

Su cuerpo había crecido y el tiempo había sido más que generoso con ella. Aparte de un par de centímetros mas de altura, sus cuerpo ya era en de una mujer. Su cabello estaba mas largo, amarrado en una larga trenza desde su frente hasta la cintura…sus vestidos de niña habían sido reemplazados por la ropa de jinete de color gris claro y las largas botas negras que estilizaban su figura.

De pronto los ojos de ella dejaron el libro y se centró en él. Era como si por un instante no lo hubiese reconocido. Pero luego le sonrió. Se levantó muy rápido, pero luego pareció recordar que ahora era una princesa y no una niña…

-Loki…¿eres tu o mis ojos me engañan…?-dijo la princesa, caminando hacia el príncipe

-Idrien…hermana…-dijo Loki mientras la última palabra parecía pesarle demasiado. Fue hacia ella y la besó en la mano.

Idrien lo observó. Se veía mayor, más grande, más adulto. Su cabello estaba mas largo y parecía tener ahora una apariencia mas salvaje y guerrera que el joven que ella había conocido hacia un año…no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Loki, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Loki reflexionó si era buena idea responder a su abrazo, justo en momento en que ella se percató que no la abrazaba y reaccionó…

-Lo siento, no fue apropiado…-dijo ella-Es solo que…ha pasado tiempo, y llegaban historias de ti, de batallas, de monstruos…

-Era necesario que pasara por esos menesteres, hermana-dijo él-Era lo que debía hacer…ah! Te he traído algo de mis viajes…

Desde uno de sus bolsillos sacó una bolsa de seda gris, desde donde una cadena dorada muy delgada sostenía una piedra aguamarina como sus ojos…

-Es la joya mas hermosa que he visto-dijo ella dándose la vuelta y tomando su larga trenza para que su hermano le colocara la joya en el cuello.

-Es un regalo digno para una princesa…-dijo Loki hablando muy cerca de su oído. Cuando terminó, sin embargo, ella no se dio la vuelta…

-Sé por que te fuiste, Loki…-dijo ella-Es por la misma razón por la que yo no puedo llamarte "hermano"…

Loki quiso decir algo a aquello, pero justo en ese momento apareció Thor, interrumpiendo el silencio de la biblioteca, llamando a sus hermanos desde la planta baja…

-Madre tenía razón, ibas a entretener a nuestra hermana con tus historias…-dijo él- Bajen ambos, Odin quiere vernos para la cena…

Idrien miró a Loki, mientras bajaba primero por las escaleras.

-Mira lo que Loki me ha traido…es una joya hermosa!

-Si, pero no es una joya apropiada para una niña, Loki…

-No soy una niña…-dijo Idrien contrariando a su hermana-Cumpliré 21

-Es un collar para una hermosa princesa…-dijo el rubio-Pero como no hay ninguna por aquí, creo que Loki debió dártelo a ti…

Thor se burló de su hermana por todo el camino, haciendo que ella se le lanzara encima. Cuando llegaron al salón, Idrien iba colgada del cuello de su hermano mayor, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Loki sabia que nunca podría tratar a su hermana como Thor lo hacia. Nunca.

X

Parecía ser la misma escena de hace un años. Sentados en la mesa, sus hermanos frente a ella. Pero Loki e Idrien eran diferentes. Ambos evitaban sus miradas, y la de Friggia, quien parecía saber exactamente lo que ellos estaban pasando.

Loki habló de sus batallas, de las tierras casi inexploradas. La cena se alargó entre las historias de Loki y las noticias de Asgard que Thor se encargaba de actualizar para su hermano.

-Me comprometí con Sif hace unas semanas…-dijo el dios del trueno-El matrimonio aún no se celebrará, pero ella me acompaña a las reuniones públicas y las celebraciones…es oficialmente mi novia…

-Eso es una excelente noticia…les deseo lo mejor a ambos

-Ah, nuestra hermana también tiene noticias…-dice Thor-Cierto, hermanita…?

Idrien se sonroja, mientras Loki comienza a sospechar que se trata de un compromiso. Obviamente debe serlo, ella es la mujer mas hermosa que ha visto, debe tener cientos de pretendientes…

-Fui a mi primera batalla…-dice ella-Thor me ha llevado hace dos meses, maté cientos de elfos de la oscuridad, son monstruos horribles y apestosos…soy oficialmente una doncella de guerra…

En su mirada, Loki podía darse cuenta que para ella ir a las batallas era importante, pese a la expresión de desaprobación de Odín y de su madrastra…

-No me parece que debas ir a las batallas siendo tan joven-dijo entonces Loki-Y si te hieren? O te toman prisionera…recuerda que eres una princesa, eres moneda de cambio muy valiosa…

-Eso mismo le dije yo a tu hermano cuando la llevó!-aclaró su madre con preocupación…

-Fui vestida de escudero, nadie me reconoció…solo fue una batalla, prometí no ir a ninguna otra batalla a menos que sea necesario…

-Mi hermosa niña-dijo Odín alzando la mano para que ella se acercara y lo abrazara-Si fueses un varón, serías un guerrero tan terrible y despiadado como tu hermano Thor, e igual de astuto e inteligente como tu hermano Loki, pero no lo eres, eres una joven, ¿No querrás ser herida? ¿Una cicatriz?

-Padre….

-¿Que príncipe va a desposar a una joven que sea mejor guerrera que él…?-dijo entonces su padre con una sonrisa…

-Pues, un gran príncipe…-dijo ella-Y si nadie me quiere, pues entonces me quedaré aquí, seré una doncella de la guerra por siempre!

Odin lanzó una carcajada ante la osadía de su hija. Ella le respondió la risa con ganas.

-Mi niña hermosa…tendrías a cientos de pretendientes si solo les sonrieras a ellos como lo haces ahora…

Pero en eso si tenía razón. Los pretendientes. Los nobles de Asgard, los cortesanos, los príncipes de los reinos de Asgard y de Tierras lejanas. Desde lejos se escuchaban noticias de ella y de su belleza. Muchos habían recorrido las rutas lejanas para admirar su belleza e irse con las manos vacías. Por que además de admirarla a lo lejos, ninguno podía pretender nada mas…

XI

La cena finalizó a medianoche. Todos se fueron a dormir, y Loki entró a sus habitaciones encontrando todo tal y como lo había dejado antes de partir hace un año. Los libros, pergaminos, sus armas y su ropa. Todo había sido cuidadosamente conservado del tiempo y el polvo.

Fue hacia el baño y tomó un baño. Luego de lo cual se colocó ropa mas cómoda para dormir. Era inevitable para él cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño sin ver a su hermana en ellos. Sus ojos claros, sus largos cabellos y su figura hermosa.

No podía…creía que podría regresar, que los sentimientos por ella habían sido expulsados se su corazón. Pero no, no había podido. Solo unos minutos a solas con ella y todo el año de castigo auto-impuesto se había ido al demonio.

Ella seguía presente. Se levantó cerca de dos horas después de acostarse por algo de agua, sin haber podido descansar. Fue cuando escuchó en la oscuridad alguien que abría su ventana e ingresaba. Sus cabellos largos la delataron. Sentado, no supo reaccionar de inmediato. La observó, llevaba un largo camisón de seda blanco, bordado en plata.

-Idrien…que haces aquí?-dijo Loki tras salir de su despabilamiento inicial-Esto es muy inapropiado para una doncella, incluso siendo hermanos…

-También tengo algo para ti-dijo ella entregándole un cuaderno de dibujos-Lo encontré en una de las habitaciones de la biblioteca…creo que son tuyos…

Loki observó las páginas…eran sus dibujos, los que solía hacer cuando estaba aburrido o cuando algo le llamaba la atención…

-Me gustaron tus dibujos de tu viaje a Alfheim…solía observarlos cuando extrañaba las tierras de mi madre…

-Gracias, Idrien…pero ya es tarde, debes irte de aquí antes que alguien te vea y crea cosas que no son…

-Cosas como que, Loki?-dijo entonces Idrien, acercándose a el-Cosas como las que veo cada vez que me miras, la razón por la que te fuiste…la razón por la que aún no desempacas tus cosas, tratas de escapar otra vez…y yo sé por que…

-Idrien, por favor no sigas, eres una niña y no entiendes la gravedad de esto…-le respondió el-No entiendes que esto no es un capricho, es algo incorrecto. Guarda tus sentimientos, cualesquiera que sean, y entrégaselos a alguien mas…alguien digno de una princesa…

-Hablas de mis pretendientes, verdad?-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Nuestro padre siempre me dice que elija a uno, pero no puedo. Los elfos solo eligen a una persona para amar durante toda su existencia, sé que no soy una elfa en su totalidad pero mi corazón si lo es, Loki, y mi corazón ya ha elegido a quien amar…amo a Loki de Asgard, como una mujer y no como una niña frente a su hermano mayor…

-Soy tu hermano, siempre lo seremos…y no hay nada que podamos hacer con aquello. Será nuestra carga, solo el destino sabe por que debemos llevar esta carga.

-No siento que lo seas, y no me pidas que te trate como tal-dijo ella saliendo por la ventana de la misma forma en que entró-Amarte no es mi condena, porque no he hecho nada malo, salvo amarte…

Idrien saltó por la ventana con destreza, destreza propia de su herencia elfa. Sabia que ahora, menos que antes, no iba a poder concebir el sueño.

XII

Los sirvientes ingresaron a su habitación cuando ya era medio dia. Luego de servirle el desayuno, salieron para que el dios se aclimatara nuevamente a su hogar. Caminó por los callejones estrechos del palacio, paseó por los parques y se sentó un rato en la fuente central, cerca del gran árbol donde solía esconderse con su hermano Thor cuando era pequeño, y donde encontró a Idrien la noche antes de partir…

La voz de su rubio hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había estado ahí mas de una hora, observando el agua moverse en la fuente.

-Los sirvientes me han dicho que aun no desempacas…-dijo Thor-No pensarás irte de aquí nuevamente?

-Y perderme tu boda? Ni pensarlo…quiero ver como te ponen ese anillo para toda la eternidad!

Ambos rieron, justo en el momento en que escucharon el galope de varios caballos por las calles externas del Palacio…y el murmullo de sirvientes que corrían al campo de equitación…

-Que ocurre?-le consultó Loki a uno de los sirvientes-Por que tanto alboroto?

-Lord Frandal, mi señor-dijo el sirviente-Ha vuelto a retar a Lady Idrien a duelo…

Thor bajó la cabeza sonriendo, como si recordara una broma, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar…

-Esto te va a divertir, hermano. Acompáñame. Es una de nuestras últimas atracciones.

Al parecer, el hecho que algunos nobles de Asgard estuviesen prendados de su hermana no le era una novedad. Pero la situación era mas particular aún, y se había convertido en casi un deporte en el reino.

En una ocasión, hace ya cerca de 6 meses, uno de los nobles habría insistido tanto en la intención de cortejar a la princesa que ella, en tono de broma, le habría dicho que podría hacerlo solo si le ganaba en dar al blanco montado a caballo. El noble obviamente perdió, pero se ganó un beso en la mejilla de Idrien, y el titulo de haber sido el primero de una larga lista de hombres que intentarían lo mismo.

-Ya no pasa una semana sin que no venga algún príncipe de tierras lejanas, o un noble a competir contra nuestra hermana…Frandal lo ha intentado ya 5, no!, 6 veces con ésta-dijo Thor-Lo que nadie sabe es que Idrien tiene la precisión de un elfo con el arco, y la agilidad de uno…y que pasa noches enteras practicando en completa oscuridad…

Efectivamente, al llegar su hermana montaba un caballo azabache de gran tamaño, mientras su larga trenza era reemplazada por su cabello suelto amarrado en una coleta…ahora entendía que vistiera siempre la ropa de amazona. Se quedó en la sombra, viendo como Frandal era nuevamente derrotado por Idrien. Al terminar el duelo, sin bajarse de su caballo, la joven se inclinó y Frandal besó su mano con cariño…

-Mi lady…un placer volver a ser derrotado…

-Siga entrenando, mi Lord, tal vez alguna vez tengas mi mano…

-Hermana…-dijo Thor ingresando a hemicirculo de entrenamiento-¿Otra vez humillando a mis amigos?…sabes bien que nadie en Asgard puede superarte…

Loki se acercó entonces, observando con una sonrisa de desprecio a Frandal, quien nunca fue de sus favoritos…

-Si, mala suerte, Frandal, creo que tampoco serás príncipe hoy día…-dijo el moreno en tono de burla-Pero no pierdas la fé, tal vez algún día la princesa se apiade de ti y puedas ganarle…

El comentario no he hizo gracia a Frandal, quien gruñó por lo bajo, y al parecer tampoco a Idrien.

-Tal vez quieras intentarlo tu, Loki-dijo entonces ella, dando media vuelta con su caballo y arreglando las flechas de su carcaj….

-Hermana, aunque el juego no parece demasiado complicado…esto es un deporte creado para tus pretendientes…

-Yo tampoco gané-dijo entonces Thor levantando los hombros al ver la expresión de Loki-Que? Creí que hacia trampa…pero nada…

-Que dicen si lo intenta el príncipe Loki?-dijo entonces Idrien a los cortesanos y sirvientes que observaban-Que tal si…suponemos que no eres príncipe de Asgard…y de esta forma vemos que tan complicado es este juego…

Los cortesanos aplaudieron, mientras Thor se hacia un lado con Frandal y Loki resoplaba resignado. Había caído en una trampa…él!

Al subirse al caballo analizó la situación. Había aprendido un par de trucos nuevos…dejó a su hermana ganar las dos primeras ocasiones para darse cuenta que en realidad era muy buena, solo que ella se dio cuenta y lo comenzó a fastidiar, llevando a su caballo cerca del suyo, haciendo que éste se asustara y él casi cayera al suelo.

Se lo estaba tomando muy serio. Asi que por Odin, debía hacer lo mismo…estaban ya a 100 metros, ella dio 5 de 5 flechas en el blanco…al igual que él…150 metros, el mismo resultado…a 200 metros…lo mismo…solo que algo pasó en el caballo de Idrien que trastabilló y le hizo fallar su ultima flecha…

-Por los dioses del Valhalla!-exclamó Thor-Lo hiciste, Loki…le ganaste!

Los cortesanos y sirvientes vitorearon a Loki como nunca antes…Idrien se bajó rápidamente de su caballo, revisando sus patas…

-Fue suerte…-dijo entonces la princesa yendo hacia la arena y sacando algo del suelo…un clavo de la herradura de su caballo y mostrándola a Loki-Un clavo te podría haber dado en trono de dos reinos…

Idrien le sonrió, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. En realidad no parecía dolida con su derrota como hubiesen creído todos…al contrario, parecía mas feliz que el fastidio inicial que mostró al ser retada a duelo por Frandal…tomó a su caballo con cariño y lo llevó al herrero, mientras le murmuraba cosas en elfico…

-Si no fueses nuestro hermano, habrías tenido que casarte con ella…-dijo Thor en tono de preocupación…

-Lo dices como si fuese malo…?

-Sus pretendientes te habrían matado antes…-agregó Thor-

-Que quiso decir con eso de "dos reinos"?-consultó Loki-Creí que ya no era heredera de Alfheim…

-Su madre murió hace unos meses atrás…dando a luz a una niña de salud débil…-dijo Thor-Si la bebé no sobrevive, deberá regresar para que la coronen reina, y la salvación de Alfheim es que se case con alguien de su país, o una guerra civil se cernirá sobre las tierras de los elfos…

Loki miró por última vez a Idrien antes que desapareciera de su vista. Debía marcharse ahora, antes que su estadía en Asgard pueda provocar mas desgracias para los 9 reinos.

XIII

-Por supuesto que no te irás!-gritó Odin-No ahora que necesitamos incentivar la unidad de nuestra familia…

El padre de Todo resopló tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-Los orcos oscuros han tratado de ingresar dos veces en Alfheim, están a punto de hacerlo a Asgard…-dijo Odin-Tu hermano Thor es un buen guerrero, pero no es un diplomático…tu debes ayudarme ahora mas que nunca. Jotunheim está en tregua con nosotros, pero cualquier intromisión puede hacer caer otra guerra sobre nosotros. El reino de los elfos está a punto de una guerra civil, Loki…tu hermana…

-Idrien será una moneda de cambio, verdad, padre?-dijo entonces Loki-Thor la ha preparado para la guerra, tu no te has negado…no es el capricho de un padre, sabes que ella se irá de aquí pronto…siempre ha sido ese su propósito…

Loki vió en los ojos de su padre el pesar que sus palabras le producían. Se volvió a sentar en su trono, mientras ordenaba a sus guardias que salieran…

-Sé que no la conoces como nosotros, Loki…no has visto como ella es en realidad-dijo Odin-Tu hermana es, es…no sé como explicar el amor que siento por ella…Asgard la ama y ella ama a todos, pero sabes bien que las princesas deben cumplir su deber…

-Que harás con ella? La casarás con un rey anciano para tener su apoyo en una guerra? La harás reclamar el trono de Alfheim en contra de su media hermana recién nacida? La enviarás a Jotumheim…como trofeo?...

Odin bajó la vista, observando a Loki luego largamente, con tristeza en los ojos..

-Que me propones hacer tu, hijo…-dijo Odin-Siempre has sido mas inteligente y astuto que cualquiera…ves algún otro futuro para tu hermana que ser sacrificada para la paz de los 9 reinos?

-No voy a desobedecer ninguno de tus mandatos, padre-dijo entonces Loki mirando al viejo rey-No me voy…solo prométeme que no vas a tomar ninguna decisión sobre Idrien sin consultarme…ella es una niña, déjala jugar a ser princesa por ahora, no le des mas carga de lo que sus hombros podrá soportar…

-Eres bueno con ella, Loki…serás un buen hermano…

-No, padre, no lo soy…Thor le ha enseñado a pelear….yo no haré nada mas que retrasar lo inevitable…

XIV

Odin se equivocaba. Loki si sabia como era ella. La amaba y sabia. Ella lo amaba también, pese a ser un amor imposible. Las niñas suelen encariñarse con sus hermanos mayores, lanzarse a sus brazos y celar a las mujeres que se le acercaban.

Pero no era ese el amor que Idrien sentía por él, y evidentemente no era la forma en que Loki le correspondía. Estaba casi una semana en su hogar, y pese a su idea inicial, debió desempacar sus cosas y decirle a su familia que se quedaba. Su madre miraba con dolor en los ojos como a medida que Loki e Idrien empezaban a tratarse, algo en ellos empezaba a resurgir. Nunca veía a su hijastra tan brillante como cuando Loki estaba cerca, cuando lograba que el la mirara o le sonriera. Nunca había visto a su hijo menor tan feliz como cuando debía estar cerca de su hermana.

No era amor de hermano. No era cariño. Era algo superior a todo aquello. Era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. Eso le dolía a la reina de Asgard mas que cualquier herida.

Recién cuando cumplió un mes de su regreso su cercanía comenzó a volverse peligrosa. Ella solía ir a la biblioteca por las tardes, por órdenes de su madrastra. Ordenaba los libros, supervisaba los estudios de los pequeños lords de Asgard. Ayudaba a los extranjeros que iban en busque de conocimiento.

Era evidente que si quería verla, solo debía llevar sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. No podía evitarlo, la necesidad de verla superaba con creces su raciocinio. Esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que con el tiempo Idrien desistiera de su amor por él como el capricho de una niña. Que lo conociera y de esa forma saliera de su mente la obsesión por él. Pero no, en ese mes, su amor por él solo se había acrecentado.

-Si me disculpa que difiera un ud, mi lady…pero me han dicho que no se debe confiar en las palabras de su hermano Loki, por algo es conocido como el dios de las mentiras…

El anciano, uno de los grandes maestros de Asgar, miraba a la princesa con condescendencia. La joven le había comentado a éste de casualidad que su hermano le había contado de sus hazañas en el año en que estuvo viajando…

-Insinúa que Loki miente?-dijo Idrien, evitando siempre llamarlo hermano-Es una acusación grave, mi lord Ghunther…

-Ud no lo conoce como el resto de nosotros…su lengua de plata a veces engaña…

-Oh, si recibiera una moneda por cada vez que me dicen lo mismo, lord Ghunther, no necesitaría ser princesa, podría comprar Asgard!

La respuesta de la joven molestó al anciano, quien se levantó de su asiento ayudado por su bastón.

-Solo trato de proteger a su majestad de la influencia de su hermano-dijo el anciano-Soy viejo pero veo mejor que un elfo…Loki no es una persona que deba estar a su lado…

-Ud…lord Ghunther, no es quien decide aquello…ahora, si me disculpa, debo atender otros asuntos mas importantes que las suspicacias sin fundamento de un erudito…

Idrien le regaló una rápida venia y subió a la plata superior de la biblioteca. El anciano solía sacado de quicio y si solo lo escuchaba era por que su padre lo consideraba una de las personas mas sabias de Asgard…

-La sabiduría de un hombre se mide por cuan fastidioso es con los mas jóvenes?-se dijo a si misma, solo que no estaba sola…

-Si, usualmente si…-respondió la persona que estaba allí. Loki…

-Escuchaste todo?

-Solo lo interesante…-dijo Loki con una sonrisa-Pero en algo tiene razón…sabes que nunca he sido ejemplo de virtud asgardiana como nuestro hermano mayor…

-He sabido de alguna de tus historias, Loki-dijo Idrien-Las doncellas del palacio cuentan algunas de tus…hazañas…

Loki bajó la vista sonriendo descaradamente. Pero al alzar la vista vió que su hermana hacia lo mismo.

-Entonces…que haces aquí…-consultó la joven tratando de cambiar el tema…

-Tengo buenas noticias que acaban de llegar de Alfheim…-dijo Loki-Tu hermana está mejorando de salud y los elfos de la oscuridad han sido detenidos en sus fronteras…

La mirada de Idrien se iluminó, acercándose unos pasos hacia él, quien la tomó de los hombros a una distancia prudente de él…

-Son excelentes noticias!-exclamó ella mientras Loki no podía evitar mirar como sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas del atardecer…-Temía tanto que tuviese que regresar…

Los ojos de Idrien buscaron los de Loki, tratando de decirle con la mirada que la razón por la que temía era por que no volvería a verlo. De a poco, el agarre prudente de sus brazos comenzó a aflojar. Estaban solos en la biblioteca, solo ellos dos…solos y esa fuerza que los hacía perder la razón y que les haría cometer una estupidez en cualquier momento.

De pronto el príncipe reaccionó, apartándose de su hermana, mientras veía como los ojos de Idrien se tornaban vidriosos...

-Eres un buen hombre, Loki-dijo ella-Si fueses como todos dicen, ya habrías usado el amor que te tengo en tu propio beneficio…

-Podría hacerlo…-comentó Loki

-No, nunca lo vas a hacer, no porque seamos hermanos, sino porque tus sentimientos hacia mi son mas fuertes de lo que tu mismo te empeñas en reconocer…tratas de hacerme creer que son caprichos de una niña, pero puedes engañas a todos menos a ti mismo, dios de las mentiras…

-No se que pretendes con todo esto, Idrien…pero por favor desiste. Te harás daño. Nos haremos daño…

-Me quieres?-dijo entonces Idrien, acercándose a él, mirándolo a los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, alzando la vista hacia su hermano-Mirame, Loki…¿me quieres?

Loki la observó, haciendo una pausa larga. Colocó sus manos encima de las de su hermana, tratando de apartarlas de él…sin éxito.

-Te quiero más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar-aclaró él-Y por eso sé que es mejor pretender que esto no es más que el capricho de una niña…

-Una niña…una niña!-dijo ella-Soy una elfa, una princesa…una guerrera! Mis sentimientos por ti son reales, mi corazón ya eligió lo quieras o no, Loki de Asgard….el Ragnarok podría cernirse sobre nosotros aquí y ahora y aún asi no dejaría de sentir lo que siento…

Idrien se marchó rápidamente. Loki no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse y recuperar el aliento luego de esa conversación. Ya se estaban haciendo daño…

XV

Idrien abandonó la biblioteca desde ese día. Se levantaba muy temprano a entrenar y por las tardes iba a los bosques aledaños a cabalgar. Su luz parecía apagarse de a poco, evitando las miradas de sus familiares, las reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de estudio y los cortesanos. Luego de un mes, fue llevaba casi en calidad de prisionera al despacho de su padre.

Odín la observó unos segundos. Casi no la había visto en dos semanas. La joven que ahora estaba frente a él no parecía su hija. Estaba mas pálida y oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos tristes, sin luz. Su cabello que antes caía en una cascada hasta su cintura lucía reseco y cerca de una palma mas corto…

-No vas a entrenar mas hasta que no recuperes tu salud, sin peros y sin reproches-dijo su Padre-No sé que pasa por tu mente ahora, hija, o que te disgusta, pero comportarte como una salvaje no va a solucionarlo.

Idrien asintió. Fue llevada a sus habitaciones. Donde su hermano mayor la visitó al dia siguiente. Para ella siempre era agradable ver a Thor, pero ahora sus reproches le sonaban mas a un padre que a un hermano.

-Sé que no soy tan inteligente y astuto como nuestro hermano Loki, pero sé cuando le pasa algo a mi hermana pequeña…y esta actitud desenfadada comenzó con la llegada de él…dime ¿hay algo en Loki que te molesta?

Idrien abrió los ojos… ¿molestar? No, al contrario, pensaba. Pero no eran pensamientos que pudiese entregarle a Thor, su cariño por ella podía nublar cualquier raciocinio…

-Lo sabia…-dijo su hermano al verla-Loki es alguien complejo de comprender, cuando te conocimos creía que tu y él se habían entendido. Solo debes ponerte en su lugar, él era el favorito de nuestra madre, tenía obligaciones que antes recaían en ti, y a tenido mas trabajo ahora que no es el menor…

-No hay nada malo con Loki, de acuerdo?-dijo ella-Nada malo…

-Pues entonces es una buena noticia, porque el pidió visitarte, cuando acaben sus reuniones con los embajadores…ya sabes que ahora que se marcha es…

-Espera…se marcha?

-Si, ha solicitado ir a las negociaciones con los Gigantes de Hielo, nuestro padre confía en sus habilidades mas que en cualquier noble…

-Se marcha… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Thor sonrió cálidamente.

-No te preocupes, no se irá para siempre. Loki suele viajar meses sin que eso signifique un peligro para él, recuerda que es un hechicero muy hábil…

Idrien bajó la vista, tomando la mano de Thor de forma intempestiva.

-Puedes decirle a Loki que venga a verme hoy?-dijo la joven-Puedes? Aunque sean muy tarde no me importa, yo lo esperaré despierta…pero que venga hoy…

-Está bien…si te preocupa su viaje, lo haré…solo come algo y recupera fuerzas. Padre estaba muy enojado conmigo por el entrenamiento tan duro que has auto impuesto a tu cuerpo. Teme que quieras convertirte en una valkiria…

La joven sonrió levemente. No quería morir, no quería preocupar a nadie. Solo quería a Loki, y que él la quisiera.

XVI

Cuando tocó la puerta y escuchó su voz haciéndolo pasar, tenía las cosas claras sobre que decir y de que forma; pero al verla ahí y de la forma en que se encontraba, simplemente todo su discurso se fue al demonio.

-Idrien, que te ha pasado…-dijo el acercándose a ella, tocando su frente con su palma, tratando de verificar porque la joven que él había visto tan radiante y luminosa hace solo 2 semanas, ahora se hallaba de esta forma-Estas enferma?

-No, solo triste-respondió ella-Yo…

Las lagrimas agolpadas en su garganta desde hace días no pudieron ser controladas y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, llorando de forma desconsolada…

-Por favor no te vayas…no lo soportaría otra vez…-dijo la joven sollozando-Yo no voy a molestaste, lo juro…no trataré de acercarme a ti nunca mas, tienes mi palabra. Solo no te vayas!

La princesa enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano con tal fuerza que a Loki le fue imposible sostenerse de su agarre…tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Su calor era justo lo que necesitaba ahora que el futuro de ambos se alejaba cada vez mas… ahora que sabia que ella sufriría de una forma en que ninguna mujer debería hacerlo…

-Idrien, deja de llorar, te prometo que no me iré por mucho tiempo, solo deja de llorar, no puedo soportar verte asi…

La joven lo miró, mientras Loki le sonreía, tratando de secar sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. Fue ahí cuando debió retroceder y seguir estoico frente a ella, como lo había sido las veces anteriores. Pero dentro de si, solo deseaba lo que ahora su hermana le estaba concediendo.

No sabia en que momento ella había sorteado la distancia entre ellos y él había concedido acercar su rostro al de ella, algo que aprovechó la princesa para besarlo.

Un beso. Él había besado antes, muchas veces, y nunca unos labios más cálidos y dulces como lo que le estaban besando. Olvidó quien era y respondió a su beso. Le sorprendió que su beso no parecía en de una niña inexperta, y cuando comenzaba a pensar en ella como una mujer, fue cuando su conciencia le hizo detenerse, soltando sus labios.

-Esto no es correcto…-dijo Loki susurrando-Por favor, Idrien…

A ella le gustó que no le dijese "hermana", asi que volvió a acercarse, y esta vez no necesitó tomar el rostro del príncipe, porque él se movió de inmediato hacia ella. Uno, dos besos mas…ahora sus cuerpos estaban mas cerca, y una de las manos de la princesa trató de jalar de las ropas de Loki, para evitar que de nuevo su prudencia le impida terminar ese beso.

-Por Hella, Idrien…no-volvió a decirle-Por favor no sigas…

-Tu estas respondiendo a mis besos, Loki…

-Y quien no? si tus labios son como el néctar de las hadas…-respondió, tragando saliva…-esto está mal…somos hermanos…

-Y dime…si esto no es correcto y está mal, ¿por que se siente tan bien?-le dijo su hermana, mientras esta vez cualquier raciocinio salió de la mente del príncipe, y fue éste quien ahora buscó los labios de ella, acercando su cuerpo, con una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y la otra en la cintura de la joven.

Su lengua fue cediendo a la boca de ella, mientras ella respondía. Respondía siempre, concedía a todo lo que él quisiese. Un viento helado atravesó la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. Este sonido fue su advertencia de soltar el agarre y retroceder ante ella…

Miro a Idrien con los labios rojos y sus mejillas del mismo tono…instintivamente ella llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, tal vez para comprobar que el beso había sido real…

-Te amo mas que a mi vida, Idrien, no lo dudes ni por un momento-dijo al final-Pero este amor no tiene razón de ser, es una burla, un castigo…un error. Si alguien descubre esto, nos matarán a ambos…¿imaginas a nuestro padre teniendo que tomar tal decisión?

Idrien retrocedió unos pasos. Su padre Odin….cada vez mas viejo y cansado….se moriría con solo pensarlo…

-Odin nunca haría eso…nos dejaría escapar!

-Donde, Idrien? En que lugar del universo nosotros podríamos ser felices?

Ambos bajaron la vista. Loki se acercó, y la besó en la mejilla, abrazándola fuerte.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado…siempre te amaré y tu a mi…-dijo Loki-Si el destino hubiese querido que nosotros estemos juntos, no nos habría dado el mismo padre. Es lo que debe ser, y nada mas….quiero que sean feliz, Idrien, y que dejes de atormentarte con este amor. Ahora que sabes que te amo sabes que no eres la única que sufre…

El príncipe besó su mano, acariciando por última vez su rostro, mientras ella sonreía con resignación.

-Descansa-dijo finalmente Loki antes de salir de su habitación-Nos vemos mañana…

XVII

Friggia paseaba esa noche por las habitaciones del Palacio cuando vió salir a su hijo de las habitaciones de la princesa elfa. Solo le bastó observar los ojos del príncipe para saber lo que ya sospechaba desde hacia un año, la primera vez que ellos se conocieron.

El destino de la casa de Odin era siempre el sufrimiento. Y ahora era el turno de sus hijos. De todas las mujeres en la que él podría haber puesto sus ojos…

Ahora comprendía sus viajes, sus deseos de salir de Asgard. Sabia que no era correcto, probablemente escondía su dolor. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir ese secreto y las obligaciones reales debían torturarle. Pobre de su hijo!, se dijo Friggia…pobre niña!, pensó también…

¡Maldito sea el día en que debió guardar tantos secretos por el bien de Asgard!

Friggia se dirigió a sus habitaciones esa noche, sin deseos de ver a su esposo. Era el padre de todo, y siempre había una razón en lo que él hacia, pero a veces ni ella misma comprendía el dolor que esas decisiones provocaban…

A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Loki a sus aposentos. Si quería hacer algo, primero debía estar segura. Su hijo la vió, aún en pijamas y acostada, y creyó que estaba enferma pero era solo la falta de sueño…

-Hijo…necesito hacerte una pregunta y que me contestes con total libertad…-dijo la mujer

-Madre..¿de que se trata?

-¿Amas a tu hermana?

-Por supuesto que la amo…

-La amas como hermano…o la amas como lo haría un hombre a una mujer?

El rostro de Loki palideció. Nada escapaba de la mirada de su madre, incluso el mismo Heimdall podía ser engañado, pero nunca ella…

-Madre…yo..

-Respóndeme, hijo mío…soy tu madre…

-Si, madre, estoy enamorado de ella-el dios hizo una pausa, mirando a su madre a los ojos-Yo…yo sé cual es el castigo, madre, y te juro que no le he hecho nada para mancillarla, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, la amo desde el primer momento en que la ví, antes de saber que era mi hermana…antes siquiera de saber quien era…

Loki estalló el llanto, mientras era reconfortado por su madre, quien comenzó a acariciar su oscuro cabello azabache…

-Ella te corresponde?

-Ella me ama también…pero es solo una niña y sus sentimientos pueden cambiar…

-Mi hijo pequeño…tanto dolor por amar no debería ser permitido por tu padre

-El padre de todo sabe de esto?-dijo el joven, temeroso de aquello…-

-No, hijo….

Friggia acarició su cabello y beso su mejilla con cariño. Lo despachó rápidamente y se vistió con premura. Odin no sabia, pero él podía ponerle freno al dolor de sus hijos…

XVIII

La diosa Friggia entró al despacho de su esposo mientras éste terminaba de despachar a unos embajadores. Por su apariencia parecían elfos, pero algo en sus ropas y expresiones le hicieron estremecer.

-Elfos de la oscuridad-dijo el padre de todo en cuanto ellos salieron-Emisarios de Malekith, quien se ha unido a los gigantes de Hielo y quieren invadir Alfheim…han venido para buscar mi unión en su hazaña…

-Hazaña? Tres reinos atacando a un país pacifico sin gobernante y cuya heredera tiene meses de vida? No hay nada de hazaña en eso, padre!-gritó Idrien a su padre que estaba sentado en el trono…

En cuanto los emisarios salieron, Odin había llamado a sus tres hijos y les había informado de la situación: Thor en calidad de heredero y general de sus tropas, Loki en calidad de embajador, Idrien, en calidad de heredera por lado materno de Alfheim…

La joven dio dos pasos hacia adelante, buscando los ojos de su madrastra y su padre. No podía siquiera considerar una unión con los elfos oscuros, pero sabia que Odin estaba demasiado viejo y cansado para otra guerra….

-Se que le juraste a mi madre que cuidarías de mi, no de su reino y lo entiendo, padre…-dijo la joven-Pero entonces deja a mi esa tarea….

-No irás a la guerra, Idrien…de ninguna manera, eres ahora una princesa asgardiana…

Loki se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, sin poder pensar con claridad ahora que veía sufrir a su hermana.

-Ofrécele a Malekith el reino de Alfheim…como dote, padre-dijo entonces la joven-Prefiero morir antes de ver sufrir a mi pueblo…

-Un matrimonio con ese monstruo?!-dijo entonces Loki, metiéndose en la conversación-Como siquiera consideras aquello….?

-Estoy dejando de pensar como una niña, Loki, y comenzando a pensar como una princesa. Si me caso con Malekith y él promete no dañar a mi pueblo, lograré la paz en una guerra antes de derramar sangre, tendrá el reino y mi hermana sobrevivirá a mi cuidado…

-Luego de Alfheim vendrá Asgard…tratará de conquistar los 9 reinos…ya tiene influencia en Jotumheim, se ha aliado con la reina Faubati…-dijo entonces Thor-La maldad de Malekith no tiene fin…¿Cómo lo detendremos?

-Alfheim será el ultimo reino que conquiste, eso lo puedo asegurar…-dijo ella-Haré lo que sea necesario…

-Hija mía…no puedo dejar que hagas eso…

-Acaso no es para eso que existen las princesas, padre-le respondió ella-Su voz ya no era la de su hija, era una reina ya…altiva, decidida…algo había cambiado que le hacia hablar de esta forma..

-Hay otra manera de solucionar esto….sin un sacrificio como éste-dijo la reina Friggia-Pero solo depende del padre de todo…-aclaró la mujer-Esposo mio…debes dejarme desentrañar mi mas grande secreto…

-Pero esposa…que sentido tiene ahora?

-Salvarás a tus hijos…Odin-dijo la reina-Los liberarás…

XIX

La reina Friggia se levantó de su asiento, pidiéndoles a sus hijos que se sentaran frente a ella, mientras Odin los miraba con tristeza…

-Hace 30 años, Laufey, rey de los gigantes de Hielos se alzó contra el reino de Asgard-comenzó la reina-Luego de varios años de guerra, éste creyó que la única forma de acabar con la voluntad de vuestro padre era secuestrarme y de esta forma doblegarlo…

Odin miró detenidamente a Loki, su hijo menor, quien desentendido de las palabras de su madre por unos segundos, miró de cerca a su hermana, fue allí cuando vió el amor de su hijo hacia su hermana menor y bajó la cabeza…comenzando a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

-Yo estaba escondida en un castillo, lejos de la ciudad, escondida de la guerra a petición de su padre, solo mi hermana Freya y mis doncellas sabían de mi paradero…pero Laufey dio conmigo…

-Te secuestró?-preguntó Thor

-No…-aclaró su madre-Mi hermana Freya sabía que yo esperaba un hijo, a ti Thor, y para protegerme se puso mis ropas y mis joyas, y se hizo pasar por mi…fue llevada a Jotunheim, ante la presencia de Laufey, quien la mancilló…

-Madre, no entiendo… ¿Por qué nos dices esto hasta ahora?

-Luego de un tiempo-siguió la reina-Ella quedó embarazada de un niño mitad asgardiano mitad jotun...cuando la reina Faubati se enteró, mató a mi hermana y abandonó al niño en un templo, donde fue encontrado por Odin y traído a Asgard…criado como un asgardiano, sin que él supiese de su origen…

Ahora todo era claro para Idrien…ese niño…

-Loki…-dijo entonces Odin-Loki, hijo mío, por favor perdóname…por haberte escondido este secreto por tanto tiempo…

El joven se levantó de su asiento, mirando a sus padres y luego a sus hermanos…

-Soy…un jotun? Un monstro?!-dijo él-Cómo! Porque?!

-Eres un príncipe, hijo…-dijo Odin-Siempre lo serás…

-Soy un bastardo, un engendro?!-dijo Loki nuevamente, queriendo salir, pero fue detenido por su hermana…

-Un bastardo si…un monstruo, jamás, Loki de Asgard…

La joven fue hacia él, mientras se acercaba a su hermano, tomando su mano y poniéndola en su pecho. Loki miró a su hermana ahora sin los tapujos de la supuesta sangre…

-Como alguien puede amar a un monstruo?-dijo él…

-Eres un hijo de sangre mezclada, igual que yo…no hay nada de malo en ello. Sigues siendo príncipe de Asgard por derecho, sigues siendo el hijo de Friggia y Odin porque ellos te criaron como tal…

Loki acarició la mejilla de Idrien, mirando luego a sus padres adoptivos y su hermano Thor antes de salir de la sala, con rumbo desconocido…

Las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente por Asgard. Loki se había marchado nuevamente, se había descubierto su verdadero origen y, angustiado, probablemente se haya marchado ya de este mundo sin poder soportar la vergüenza.

Mientras, Malekith había aceptado la propuesta de la princesa Idrien. Se casaría con ella y de esta forma evitaría conquistar por las fuerzas en reino de Alfheim, salvando miles de vidas. A cambio, la princesa bebé quedaría bajo el cuidado de Asgard, sin poder regresar nunca a su tierra… El matrimonio sería en dos meses, tiempo en el cual nadie supo del paradero del príncipe jotun.

XX

-El vestido está listo, mi señora…-dijo una de las criadas a la princesa mientras dejaba una caja plateada encima de su escritorio de ébano en su habitación-Mañana temprano su prometido enviará joyas para ud.

La criada se retiró mientras Idrien asintió, sentada a los pies de su cama, mirando a las estrellas. Mañana al medio día, en menos de 15 horas sería su boda, sería una reina. Y no podía estar más afligida con ello.

Al verla Malekith, no pudo sino elogiar su belleza e inteligencia. Parecía deseoso de sellar el pacto con Odin y de tenerla en su cama como uno de sus tantos trofeos de guerra. Ver a su futuro esposo solo le daba asco, y todos lo sabían, inclusive el prometido. Su hermano le había dicho incluso, unas horas antes, que todavía estaba a tiempo…que podía escapar, a Valheim, a Midgard…nadie la culparía.

Pero no podía abandonar a su pueblo. Se las arreglaría…todo estaba claro para ella, una vez que Malekith firme los tratados y tenga lo que desea, ella acabaría con su vida y podría escapar de su destino, le pediría a las Valkirias un lugar en sus tropas…protegería a su amado Loki desde lejos, y sería libre…

Suspiró por última vez. De pronto sintió como una brisa entró por su habitación…una luz comenzó a destellar del colgante que siempre llevaba y que era lo único que conservaba de él…la luz se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande, y de esa luz apareció él: Loki…

Idrien quedó de pie, perpleja, viendo la imagen de su amado…

-Por favor madre, que mis ojos no me engañen…

-Idrien…mi amada Idrien-dijo la voz, materializándose de inmediato…se acercó y su mano tocó su mejilla…

-Eres tu, Loki?

-Por supuesto que soy…no pensabas que iba a dejarte sola en esta batalla…mi amor-respondió, pero Idrien no le dejó seguir, ya que se colgó en sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente…

Las manos de Loki fueron hasta su cintura, estrechando su cuerpo al de ella, sin dejar de besarla, probando su boca, esa boca que había deseado tanto desde el momento en que probó sus labios por primera vez.

-Donde estuviste…?-preguntó Idrien-Todo ha estado mal desde tu partida…Odin está enfermo, caerá en el sueño de Odin en cualquier momento…Malekith…mañana es la boda…

-Lo sé…-dijo él colocando la frente de Idrien en la suya-Debes confiar en mi, Idrien, él nunca te tendrá…

-Lo sé, Loki…él nunca me tendrá…estoy lista para morir antes de entregarme a él

-Idrien, ¿que pretendes?

-Mis ancestros me perdonarán…quiero que tu también lo hagas…Malekith jurará frente a los Vanir, los primeros dioses, su palabra será ley…y luego que eso pase, yo seré libre…

Loki la abrazó, colocando su rostro sobre su hombro, oliendo su aroma dulce y embriagador.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo antes, antes que esto termine…quiero entregarme a ti, no quiero ser de nadie mas que no sea de ti. Ya nada nos detiene, Loki…

Loki la miró, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice con su otrora hermana. La besó, y mientras hacia aquello la tomó en los brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, colocándola encima…comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente sin dejar de besarse…de morder, de gemir…Loki la tuvo por primera vez, mas seguro ahora de lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla de su destino.

Se amaron hasta el amanecer, y cuando ella despertó, Loki no estaba. Creyó que era un sueño. Pero había flores frescas en su habitación, las mismas del día en que llegó a Asgard y lo conoció: rosas rojas y blancas….

XXI

Malekith vestía de negro, su rostro inmutable y oscuro contrastaba con la luz que irradiaba su novia. Al verla de la mano de su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Pensé que no podías verte más hermosa, amada esposa mía….

-Amada, nunca, Malekith…y esposa solo hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato…-aclaró la joven mientras el elfo oscuro le sonrió maliciosamente…

-Tan sutil como siempre-dijo él mirándola de mas cerca y luego dirigiéndose a su escolta-Las joyas para la reina…¡ahora!

Una a una, las criadas fueron colocando las pesadas joyas de oro y rubíes en su frente, coronilla, manos y cuello…cada gramo equivalía al precio de la mujer comprada, según la tradición de los elfos oscuros…

-Quítate esa baratija-dijo entonces Malekith mirando el colgante de plata, regalo de Loki-Ya no eres propiedad de Asgard, niña…eres mía…

-Hasta que firmes ante los Vanir lo que acordaste cumplir, yo no seré nada tuyo…esta joya es un recuerdo…

-Un amor infantil…que dulzura…-respondió el elfo maligno-Sigue soñando, mi amada esposa…

Medio día en Asgard y las campanas suenan en el templo superior. La boda se está realizando. La novia llega y traspasa la puerta principal adornada de flores que indica que está saliendo de la casa de su padre e ingresando a la de su esposo…los antiguos dioses se manifiestan en el cielo…Malekith debía escoger bien sus palabras ante los Vanir, era un contrato al cielo que si no era pronunciado correctamente, podía mandar al demonio todo su plan…

-Malekith rey de los elfos de la oscuridad, señor de la guerra, tomo a Idrien princesa de Asgard y heredera al trono de Alfheim como esposa, y a cambio me comprometo a cuidar y respetar las tierras de Alfheim, perdonar la vida de sus príncipes y princesas, y la de todos sus habitantes…

Las estrellas del medio día brillaron, aceptando la propuesta del rey maligno. Luego fue el turno de Idrien…

-Idrien, princesa de Asgard y heredera al trono de Alfheim, tomo a Malekith rey de los elfos oscuros como esposo y a cambio prometo…

Un golpe sordo y profundo interrumpió sus palabras, desde las entrañas de la Tierra, cientos de gigantes de Hielo comenzaron a invadir Asgard….al mando de ellos…

-Loki de Asgard…?-dijo Malekith

-Loki de Jotunheim…el nuevo rey de los gigantes de Hielo-dijo éste, mostrando la cabeza de la reina Faubati en una pica-He venido por quien me pertenece…Idrien de Asgard…

-Como te atreves, engendro…!

Las fuerzas de Malekith comenzaron a enfrentarse a la de los gigantes de Hielo. Thor se unió a su hermano mientras Idrien era resguardada por los guardias de Odin. Pero el ejército del elfo oscuro era más grande, y comenzaba a debilitar las fuerzas de Loki, lo que obligó a la princesa a escapar de sus guardias, tomar una espada e ir en auxilio de su hermano y su amado…

-Idrien…no!-gritó Thor, cuando una de las manos de Matekith aprisionó el cuello de la joven, elevándola varios centímetros del suelo…luego de lanzarla al piso comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el Bifrost, sin que ni siquiera Heimdall pudiese detenerlo…Thor fue tras de ellos, esperando al menos recuperar a su hermana.

-No vas a tenerla nunca, Jotun!-dijo el elfo a Loki-Aunque sea derrotado ahora, tu nunca la tendrás….

Loki corrió hacia la batalla, pero fue detenido por los soldados de Malekith haciéndole imposible ayudar a Thor…ella entonces dio un ultimo grito de batalla a su hermano…

-Thor, destruye el Bifrost…ahora!, es la única forma…si no lo haces sus fuerzas destruirán Asgard!

-No…Idrien…si Thor destruye el Bifrost, nunca volveré a verte!-dijo Loki mientras ella había logrado herir a su captor, aunque no de muerte…

Thor miró a su hermana, tenía razón. Golpeó el Bifrost, justo cuando Idrien trató de saltar y tomar la mano de Thor, pero fue detenida por Malekith, quien atravesó su espada en su pecho…Loki fue hacia ella, lanzándose al abismo, pero el príncipe rubio lo tomó, y Odin a ambos…

-¡No, Loki….!

-¡Déjame, debo ir tras ella!

-Ella ya no existe, hijo…No está…-dijo Odin…

-Tú no entiendes, padre…la amo, debo buscarla…

Loki vió como la imagen de Idrien desaparecía en el infinito y soltándose del agarre de su hermano, fue hacia ella, desapareciendo también….

Malekith logró huir, pese a que su ejército fue diezmado. Sin rey nuevamente, Jotunheim volvió a ser un páramo desolado de hielos eternos. La guerra se había detenido en los 9 reinos, aunque el precio que los reyes de Asgard debieron pagar, fue demasiado alto…

XXII

Loki permanecía inmutable pese a estar prisionero en una celda de S.H.I.E.L.D. No quería ese maldito mundo lleno de mortales, no quería verdaderamente la gloria y el poder. Solo quería que su hermano sufriera lo que el sufrió cuando rompió el Bifrost para salvar Asgard…cuando dejó caer a Idrien…

Lo culpaba, claro que lo hacia. El ya no tenía nada por culpa de él…mientras Thor tenía a sus padres y su reino, a sus amigos y sus amantes, Loki no tenía nada.

-Has venido a regodearte de tu grandeza, hijo de Odin…

-Sé que nunca me vas a perdonar, pero por favor hermano, deja esta lucha innecesaria…

-Destruiste mi vida y todo lo que yo amaba…-respondió el jotun-Ahora yo destruiré al mundo que tanto te has empeñado en proteger…

-Sé que sufriste, Loki, pero recuerda que no fuiste el único que perdió… yo perdí a mi hermana en esa misma batalla, y Odin perdió una hija...

Thor se acercó a el, depositando algo en el suelo. Era una joya. El collar que Loki le entregó a Idrien…y entonces comprendió que su hermano también la extrañaba…

-Lo encontramos luego de la batalla…-dijo el rubio-Es tuyo ahora…espero que alguna vez la encuentres…

Thor se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de él, cuando su voz le hizo volver…

-Esta batalla ya no puede ser detenida…-dijo Loki-Si muero o soy derrotado y debo pagar por mis crímenes, me prometes que la buscarás en mi nombre?

Thor sonrió. Por un momento, le pareció ver de nuevo a su hermano.

-Lo haré. Tienes mi palabra.

FIN


End file.
